Blinded By Beauty
by Breathsaver
Summary: Austin wants his son to have a woman figure in his life, but all the woman he dates his son dissaproves. Ally lost her parents and is in love with her students dad. When Austin finds a girl he's head over heels for and his son doesn't approve of, will he be blinded by her beauty to care and miss out on what's right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright on this lovely Friday evening as he was sitting at the small café waiting for his soon to be ex girlfriend to arrive. This was the third one this month. His son didn't like her and he would put his sons happines before his own so if he doesn't approve it's back to the drawing board.

"Hey baby!" Came a chipper voice from behind him. Bridget a tall blonde, with blue eyes, amazing figure and heart of stone. Those lasr words were his sons words.

"Hey." He said with little emotion. She took a seat across from him as she flattened her white floral dress showing more cleavage than necessary she put one leg over the other so her creamy white skin was exposed and her five inch light pink heels were sticking out.

A waiter came and he ordered water for them both because if things didn't go well he didn't want the steamy, hot coffee burning his skin.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned leaning forward showing him what she had. Her breast were practically popping out at him. He stayed strong and looked her in the eyes.

"Actually yes. This isn't working out." He said with sympathy. She sat back in her seat trying to wrap her head around the words coming out of his mouth. She couldn't believe it, no one ever breaks up with her she's perfect.

"Wait, wait,wait. Your breakng up with me." She asked in complete horror. In her mind things were going great. She tried replaying the last two weeks trying to find something she did wrong. But she couldn't find a flaw. Well except that she couldn't stand the little brat he called son.

"Yeah, Jake-" he tried explaining himself but Bridget cut him off.

"Jake! Your breaking up with ME (she pointed her finger up and down her) because that snotty nose little brat doesn't like me?"

"Yes! He is my kid and if he doesn't like then bye." He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to pick him up from school.

"And by the way he's not a brat, you are." He swiftly ran away before she can get a say in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She had one of the kids in her class closing the blinds. It was the end of the day and she was sad she loved teaching and her students. They were the best part of her day.

At home she had her white and grey husky Kali, a plasma screen tv and the greatest movie collection.

"There's only a few minutes left of class, so pack everything up and talk among yourselves." While the students were talking to each other she was looking around the room trying to figure out what she can put on her empty wall.

"Ms. Dawson." Came a shy small little blonde boy with hazel eyes and brown specks just like his father.

"Yes Jake." She ask in her sweet tone, that came naturally whenever she spoke to anyone.

"I.. Umm.. M-made this for you." He stuttered out. He didn't have the confidence his father had talking to anyone it was hard for him and he developed a stuttering problem.

He handed her the picture he drew for Halloween. It was a picture of a skeleton holding a pumpkin. The colors didn't match but she didn't care because he was so cute.

"Aww thank you this is amazing. Are you sure you want to give this to me and not to your dad?" She asked and he nodded his head vigorously. He was sure. That gave her the idea to put the kids Halloween drawing on the wall.

"Okay thank you sweetie." He hugged her leg and told her she's welcome. She hugged him back the best she could.

The bell rang and her class scattered to grab their things and lined up to go home. Jake was still holding her leg so she took his hand and they grabbed his superman back pack.

"Would you like to help me lead the class to the gate?" She asked bending down so they were eye level. He nodded his head again.

"Okay class follow me and Jake to the gate." She can hear kids groan asking why they couldn't be leader, but she just smiled and kept walking.

When they reached the gate everyone's parents were there and asked them how their day was.

Jake didn't see his dad so he just stayed beside Ally still holding her hand.

"Do you see him yet?" Ally asked as she got on her tip toes while holding onto the gate making sure not to fall in wedges so she can see above the taller people. She wasn't short she was vertically challenged.

"Nuh uh." He said still searching for his dad.

"Okay we'll wait a few more minutes and if he's not here we will call him. Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" She tried to defend him. He just nodded his head.

A shiny black 2014 Dodge Challenger pulled up in front of them and startled Ally so she pulled them both back.

The driver stepped out one foot at a time. She was still a little worried as to who it could be. As soon and she saw that sandy blonde hair she knew who it was and relaxed.

"Mr. Moon nice of you to show up." She said amusingly.

"Daddy." Jake shouted as he pulled Ally along with him to hug his dad.

He looked at Ally and was starting to get lost in those pools of chocolate she called eyes.

"Ms. Dawson I know I'm late my... Meeting took longer than I expected." He paused for a moment because he wasn't about to tell his sons teacher he just dumped his latest girlfriend. He picked jake up in his arms and he was still holding Ally's hand.

"Uh huh. We'll Jake I'll see you Monday." She said walking away but he still had a hold of her hand.

"Nooo." He cried, not wanting to wait 'til Monday to see his teacher again.

"Hey don't worry. It's only two days away." She said as she looked into those sad eyes that make you want to just give him whatever his little heart desires.

"Daddy's making Mac and Cheese for dinner come pwease." He used his puppy dog eyes.

"No Jake I'm sure Ms. Dawson has a boyfriend at home or something else to do." He told him trying to detach his hand from hers.

"No I have none of that." She said shyly looking at the ground fixing her tight black pencil skirt. He looked at her in disbelief, how could a beautiful woman like her not have someone at home waiting for her.

"Yeah, you should join us it would be fun." Austin offered this time.

"Umm I don't want to impose." She said playing with a loose string on her white blouse that she was wearing reminding herself to cut off with scissors later.

"Please." Both boys said before looking at her and giving her the puppy dog eyes. She can slowly feel herself giving in.

"Okay fine, fine." She gave in she tried to stay strong but they were so cute.

"Yay!" Jake shouted letting go of her hand and hugging his dad tightly.

"Okay well let me give you our address and we'll see you at 6'ish." He asked putting Jake in his car seat and writing down his address.

She nodded her head and gave a sheepish smile. "Should I bring something." She asked, she didn't want to go empty handed.

"No I got it all under control." He said as he closed the passenger door and walked around to the drivers side and drove off.

She was beyond excited, she swiftly walked back to her classroom and fixed her things before heading home to dress less formal.

**A/n: this is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction. So hope you enjoyed. Please review hate or like I don't care I wanna know if I should continue**.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally walked through the doors of her small house. She was greeted by her white and grey husky Rocky that has piercing blue eyes. She smiled as she crouched down to greet him.

"Hey boy. How are you?" she scratched his ears as he started laying on his back wanting to be pet.

She led him to the kitchen where she put food and water in his dog bowl and walked to her room.

She rummaged through her closet trying to find something to wear. She'd pick out an outfit and look herself in the mirror either the outfit was to formal or to casual mid way through finding an outfit Rocky came in and laid out on her bed.

"Do you like this one?" She asked him, but would answer herself.

She found a white lacey blouse and then thought back to the cute teal high waisted skirt she found earlier with it's tag still on. She put the two together and looked herself in the mirror and her and Rocky liked it so she went to the restroom and put it on.

She let her hair down in natural curls and added a little bit of product to it. She put on some mascara and light pink lipstick.

She put on brown boots and grabbed her bag and keys before leaving to Austin's house.

She used her GPS to find the house. His house was in a coldisak and it was filled with gorgeous, two story houses when she reached Austin's house it was a beautiful white two story house with a balcony and a lovely patio.

She stepped out of her 1967 Chevy Impala and walked to the brown wooden front door with a peep hole. She knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Who is it?" said the voice on the other side.

"Its Ally." she said smiling like a fool.

"Who?" said the voice and she figured it was Jake.

"It's Ms. Dawson." She looking at her feet and waited for him to open the door. When the door open she was met with a small boy with a big smile.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the dining room. They got there just in time because Austin came in with a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese and juice.

Jake and Ally were standing by the door in the hallway. Austin had just set the food and drinks on the table when he felt someone watching him. More like two someone's.

He turned around and Jake and Ally were whispering to each other and laughing. He stood up straight and looked himself over was there a stain on his white shirt or light blue jeans maybe a hair out of place.

His clothes were clean and he picked up a spoon to check out his reflection but nothing.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh nothing." Ally waved it off.

"Yeah dad its nothing." Jake followed Ally's lead. Then they both laughed silently again.

Austin was still skeptical but tried not to let it bother him. "Uh huh. Well dinners ready."

"Come on Ms. Dawson you can sit next to me." Jake ushered her to her seat.

"How about when were not in school you just call me Ally but we don't tell the others..Deal?" She stuck out her pinky.

He linked their pinkies together and agreed with her terms.

For the first few minutes they ate in silence occasionally smiling at each other.

"So Ally." Came Austin's booming voice. Ally's head shot up and she looked at Austin giving him her attention instead of to her food.

"Tell me a little about yourself. I already know that your Jake's favorite teacher." He took a sip of his juice looking at her the whole time.

"Well I'm glad he thinks that." She shakes Jake's hair and he smiles at her then going back to his food carefully listening to the two adults. "I lead a pretty ordinary life. I'm a teacher and I love it, I have a white and grey husky named Rocky, I love music but who doesn't.." Austin butted in before she can say more.

As soon as she spoke the words music he became more intrigued. "Music. What kind of music do you listen to." He rested his head on his palm eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I listen to what's on the radio sometimes, but I'm a big fan of the classics. You know Jimmy Hendrix, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Beatles. Those are my top favorites."

Austin's eye balls almost fell out of his sockets he thought only stoners and people from that time frame would like that type of music.

"Oh my gosh Ally you just blew my mind. No offense but I didn't peg you for the type to like such music." Ally just laughed at his comment.

"None taken I'm glad I beat your expectations of me." She blushed looking at her half empty plate.

"Dad who are they?" Jake asked not knowing who the heck they are talking about. He didn't hear any music other than 'Twinkle Twinkle' and 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider '.

"Their artists that me and apparently Ally like." Jake just nodded his head in understanding.

Austin and Ally talked for a bit more with Jake asking questions wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"I'm tired daddy." Jake blurted out of the blue. They looked at the time and it was ten and way past his bed time.

"I should be going too. It is pretty late." Ally picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen and per Austin left it in the sink.

"Lets walk you out." Austin carried a sleeping Jake showing Ally to the door.

"Thank you for having me I had a wonderful time."

"No thank you. You were great company to have." They stood their not knowing what comes next. Jake began snoring and Ally to that as her cue to leave.

"Bye. Tell Jake I'll see him Monday." Ally said waving goodbye as she walked down the steps and the path leading to her car.

"Bye " He whispered not wanting to wake Jake and because she was already at her car driving off.

After Austin put Jake to bed upstairs in his room. He went downstairs and washed the dirty dishes before heading to bed himself.

xxxxxxxxx

Ally had made it home safely and she was sleepy her body was on automatic it led her to her bedroom and didn't bother letting her change so she got under the covers and went to sleep with Rocky at her feet.

Ally woke up the next day to someone ringing her door bell excessively and blowing up her phone at the same time.

She got out of bed and went to where she left her bag by her bedroom door. She didn't bother looking at the caller she just answered it.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Ally its Trish I'm at your door and it would be great if you answered." Came Trish's chipper voice.

"Okay." Ally smiled and went back to sleep where she sat. The words were going through her head and when they reached her now woken up brain she remembered Trish saying she was at her door.

She rushed to the door and only tripping twice. She is very clumsy. She opened the door as was met by a short Latina with curly black hair.

"Hey Trish." Ally had morning breath, Trish plugged her nose and told Ally to take care of her morning routine and she'll wait in the living room.

Ally and Trish have been best friends since they were five, when a punk kid pushed Ally off the swing Trish took care of the boy and they did everything together since.

Ally showered, brushed her teeth and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt leaving her hair to air dry.

"Okay Trish what are you doing here so early in the morning you're never up this early " Ally asked feeling refreshed and energized.

Trish laughed lightly, " You do know its already two in the afternoon." She laughed as Ally's jaw dropped. She never slept past six on school days and eight on weekends.

"What were you doing that had you being forgetful." Trish tone suggested something that Ally wasn't ready for.

"No! Gross Trish. I was having dinner with friends." She didn't know whether her student and his father counted as friends.

"Ooh really. Good to hear you got out of the house and away from your books and movies."

"Trish you make me sound like a hermit."

"I'm just saying Ally I'm glad your going out."

Ally just smiled and nodded.

"Now the reason I am here." Trish's tone became serious. "I went on a date last night and it went great we really hit it off an he wants to go out again next Saturday." Both girls squealed and were jumping up and down on the couch.

This was big for Trish after what went down between her and Trent she swore off men.

"I'm so happy for you Trish! Give me all the details." Ally didn't date she  
>had high school crushes but when she found our they were jerks she'd lose interest in a way.<p>

The two girls gushed over the details about Trish's picnic date with Jace.

"He works at The Coffee House part time and he's a BMX rider. We both like me its perfect." Trish said throwing a popcorn in her mouth looking back at the movie playing on the 60' plasma screen, smart tv with surround sounds to make it feel like their actually in the theater instead of on Ally's couch.

"That's great Trish I'm happy that your happy." Ally was paying attention to the first half but when they put on the movie 'My Bloody Valentine' her focus was on it.

It was pretty late after they watched three different horror movies. Trish fell asleep sometime between the end of the Halloween and the beginning of the Freddy Kruger.

Ally didn't bother waking her because she knew better than to get between her and her beauty sleep, she went to the hall way closet and pulled out a blanket and cover Trish before going to her room to go to sleep herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

he rest of both their weekends were un-eventful. Ally hung out with Trish and Austin and Jake had father and son time they went to the park, ice cream shop and relaxed at home with pancakes.

Its now Monday and that means back to work. Austin worked as a probono lawyer at Calvin Michaels a law firm. He loved his job they are understanding about him being their whoever for Jake and know he won't take work home.

He was at his desk working on a case that he won going over the final paper work, crossing the I's and dotting the t's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Cone in." He shouted not bothering to look up from his paper work. The person cleared their throat and he looked up to see a tall, beautiful, browned eyed, blonde in a black tight pencil skirt and a white button up leaving some for imagination. He tried not to let his mouth drop and drool over her.

"Yes can I help you?" He smiled to himself to be able to sound normal.

"No I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I'm going to be working here and I wanted to get to know some of my co workers.

"I'm Austin." His voiced deepened and his chest stuck out. She laughed at his cute gesture.

"Cassidy. Nice to meet you." She looked around his office and saw that he had great view of Rain-city and she spotted the picture of what she presumed was his son.

"Is he yours? He's just adorable." She shouted holding something in her eyes.

"Yeah he's the best." He didn't know what else to say so he just fixed his red tie and rocked back and forth on his heels just awkwardly standing there.

"So Austin how would you like to go grab lunch and you tell me about yourself." She was forward and knew what she wanted and she wanted Austin.

**A/n: Sorry I posted this chapter earlier and something went wrong.**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites in the first chapter. I own nothing, anything you recognized in here I don't own. And as for Rainy-City I made it up not very creative. Hope you liked it! I'll try to post as soon as possible because all I have right now is time.**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Please Review, Favorite,Follow. Thank You!**

**Auslly013: don't worry I'm not going to rush them in to anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So this chapter is Really long because I thought it didn't have enough detail and how I wanted everything to work out so I hope you like it..**

Ally's classroom was a total mess. Today the were painting and one thing led to another so here we are with paint all over the students desks. She had two helpers Miley and Jake. Miley's nanny was running late and so was Austin, but she didn't mind.

Jessica, Miley's nanny came and picked her up around three thirty and then there were two. They were on their last desk and they were racing to see who would get to clean the last spot.

"I win." Jake shouted in triumph. He did a little dance and Ally followed him. She went to her desk and put on some music. She grabbed his hands and they danced around the classroom like fools. Ally was doing her dance where she looked like a monkey climbing a rope.

There were people at the door watching them and Ally caught a glimpse of them but thought they were just passing by so she ignored them.

"Ehem." Ally froze. She had her back to the door so she slowly turned around and there stood one of her co workers Dez Wade along with Austin Moon.

Ally's face was as red as a ripe tomato. "Hi." she squeaked out. Her voice failing her.

"So, that was painful to watch." Dez said making a face. Austin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't be rude. Ally that was something." Austin didn't know what else to say he just didn't want to upset her so he stayed quiet.

She scowled at Dez then smiled at Austin. "Thank you that's just one of my moves. I really think my dancing has improved." Ally didn't care what other people thought about her dancing she wasn't that shy, insecure little girl she was in high school anymore.

"Sorry I'm late I was having lunch with co worker then-" Austin began explaining but was cut off by Ally placing her finger on his lips.

"Hey its okay you don't have to explain yourself, we had fun didn't we." She turned around and saw Jake still dancing around to the music.

"I know but still I feel bad and I wanna make it up to you." He said removing her finger from his lips.

"No Austin that's okay really. I enjoy hanging with him and it is technically my job." She rolled her eyes at the silly thought of him repaying her for doing her job.

"Nonsense you probably have to go be with your dog at home. That's it. Bring your dog and we can go to the park."

"Uhh." She was at a loss for words. Dez saw this and stepped in.

"She'd love to her and Rocky will see you there in about an hour?"

"Yeah that'd be great we'll see you there. Come on Jake lets go get stuff for the park." Austin stuck his hand out for Jake and they walked out the door.

Once Ally saw that they were far enough she smacked Dez's arm and gave him a death glare. Ally, Dez and Trish grew up together but now they all don't hang out together because Trish and Dez always bicker over the littlest things and its easier for everyone.

"Ow you may be small but you are strong. I should of joined you when you offered up those self defense classes." He said attending to the now forming bruise on his left arm. She smiled at the pain she caused him.

"Why did you do that?" She shouted her hands wailing in the air.

"What send you to hang out with Austin and Jake? Come on Ally you like him his kid likes you. I think it'd be good for him to get to know you and maybe end up liking you to." He said in hopes that she wouldn't hit him again. He was dating Carrie and Trish was with Jace, he didn't want her to feel left out.

"Thank you Dez but their will be nothing going on between me and Austin."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin had a great time with Cassidy on their lunch date. He hadn't felt like this about a girl in like ever. She made him feel butterflies in his stomach and feel like, like... He couldn't even explain what he was feeling.

Him and Jake changed into basketball shorts, white t-shirts and black running shoes before heading to the dog park.

They reached the park and immediately spotted Ally sitting on a park bench with Rocky at her feet. She had on black yoga pants, a navy blue v neck blouse and Nike running shoes.

At first they just walked laps around the park talking and telling jokes. Now they were sitting on the grass as they watched Jake run around with Rocky keeping a close eye on him.

"I was ten and one of my friends dared me to climb the biggest tree in our neighborhood and back then you couldn't turn down a dare." He tilted his head and gave her a look that said 'you know what I mean'.

She nodded her head and replied in a mocking tone, "Of course."

"I climbed to the top and they cheered me on and said things like I wasn't a chicken after all. So on my way down my foot slipped on a branch and I fell ten feet and broke my right arm and got five stitches on right leg as well." He showed her the scar on his leg and she cringed at the pain he must of felt.

She slowly reached out to touch the scar as her little fingers touched it he screamed as if he was reliving the pain. She retracted her hand and looked at him on the verge of tears because she might have hurt him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. What do I need to do to make it up to you. God I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ally was now standing and pacing cursing herself for hurting him.

Austin came up to her and pulled her hands away from her hair and had her look him in the eyes. He chuckled a little. "Ally I'm joking. Its okay it was along time ago it doesn't hurt anymore." He looked into those sad eyes and he wanted to take back his silly little joke because she was starting to shed a tear.

He wiped away the tear she couldn't hold back and got lost in her chocolate pools of eyes, she was getting lost in his brown eyes with golden specks. They stood there looking into each others eyes and him still holding her hands. It was like they created their own world where time didn't matter. There was a scream that pulled them both out of their own little world.

They turned their heads to the person that screamed and there was Jake, Rocky and a blonde woman on the floor with Rocky on top of her licking her to death. Jake trying to pull him off of her.

Jake looked around for help and here came Austin and Ally hand in hand. Jake smiled at the two holding hands.

"Rocky come." Ally commanded that even Jake followed her command. Rocky was sitting at Ally's side with Jake right next to him.

The woman got up and cleaned herself off as much of the slobber as she could before needing to immediately heading home to shower.

"I'm so sorry he's usually never like this, he must like you." Ally and Austin stifled a laugh but she wasn't finding it amusing. When she turned around Austin's body stiffened. It was Cassidy he immediately let go of Ally's hand as if it was burning him.

"Cassidy are you okay?" He asked more concerned now that he knew who she was.

"Austin?" She said and when she was sure it was him she faked as if her legs went out. He caught her in his arms and she made her self comfortable against him.

"I'm fine I just need to get home and wash off your dogs drool " Her voice was filled with disgust.

"Oh he's not mine he's Ally's." She looked at him puzzled not knowing who he was referring to. Then he remember Ally was still here.

"Ally this is Cassidy my co worker who I told you I was having lunch with and Cassidy this is Jake, his teacher Ally and you already met Rocky." Ally didn't know how to feel maybe she was hoping he would introduce her as his friend but his kids school teacher.

Jake and Ally casually waved not knowing what to say. Austin checked out Cassidy to see if she was hurt and Ally didn't know where she belonged so she thought this was a good time as any to leave.

"I'm sorry if my dog hurt you, but I should be going. It was nice meeting you Cassidy and Jake I'll see you in school tomorrow. Austin thanks for inviting me but I should be going." Ally took Rocky 's leash in her hand and slowly backed away.

"No." Jake whined he was having so much fun.

Austin was sad to see her go but he had Cassidy to put a smile on his face.

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you later?" He asked the last part as if Ally was going to move cities over night.

She forced a smile and nodded her head. She bent down towards Jake.

"You little man don't worry you can hang out with Rocky whenever as long as your dads okay with it and maybe sometime this week I'll bring him to class."

Ally thought his protest was towards her taking Rocky away but she was wrong all of them underestimated the five year old who was playing matchmaker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should of seen her Trish she was drop dead gorgeous of course he'd forget about me as soon as she came along." When Ally got home she showered then called Dez and Trish to tell them about what happened. Right now they were on a three way call. Dez was silent but you can hear him yelling at his pet turtle for biting his frog.

"I don't know what to tell you Ally. He seems like he's one of those guys who are on the move looking for the next big thing."

"Ugh! Not helping Trish." Ally groaned in frustration. She was spread out on her bed in her plaid sweats and grey tank top with her hair still wet.

"Don't worry Ally I'm sure its nothing serious." Finally words she wanted to hear and surprisingly came from Dez.

"I'm not going to worry about it he doesn't like me and that's how its going to be I'm just his sons teacher." Ally pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"Ouch." Trish and Dez said at the same time. She knew it was bad but now she had confirmation of how bad it was, but it's the truth yea they hung out twice but she thought they had developed some sort of friendship guess she was wrong.

"If that's all I am I will keep things strictly professional just as I do any other students parents." She was settled and she wasn't going to change her mind.

She said goodbye to her two friends before repeating to herself in a mantra 'Keep things professional.' until she dozed off.

"Okay everyone. Today were going to learn the alphabet. I'm going to give each of you a letter and your going to put yourself in order of the alphabet and well go from there."

They played games and some students were able to recite the alphabet. Some still need a little work. It was now time for recess. All the students were out there playing on the jungle gym or running around with each other.

Ally was watching them be themselves have a good time and just being a kid.

"Their so innocent at that age aren't they." said a voice that startled Ally so much that she jumped in the air.

She turned around as was net with her red head, freckled friend.

"Yea they are." Was all she said. They walked over to a picnic table in the shade it was getting to hot in the sun.

"So... Your going to keep it professional?" Dez said continuing their conversation from last night. She didn't respond verbally she just nodded her head.

"Well the days almost over are you going to be able to go through with it when you see him after school?" Dez asked. Ally didn't want to talk about it but Dez was pushing her to. She just shrugged her shoulders. He was about to speak again when the bell rang. Ally practically ran to where her students stood in line so she could avoid Dez's interrogation.

When they reached the end of the day her room was quiet she had the students color the alphabet letters she printed out for them.

The final bell rang and Ally was freaking out she was known for not following through with what she planned in her head and right about now she wanted to ask Mrs. McKinley the teacher next door if she could escort her kids to the gate.

'Remember professional' she told herself in her head before walking to the door where all the students were waiting impatiently.

All the students ran to their parents even Austin was on time and he was with Cassidy.

Jake was excited when his dad was here they were going to go to the candy store today, but as soon as he saw the bottle blonde he frowned a little.

Ally faked a smile as they walked over to them. Austin had told Ally that he didn't want Jake to leave the gate he will pick him up at the gate himself.

"Hey. Did you have a great day at school?" Austin crouched down and greeted Jake.

"Yeah Ms. Dawson was teaching us the alphabet and I drew you this." He went in his batman backpack and pulled out his picture he colored of the alphabets.

"This is great. When we get home I'll put it on the fridge."

Ally walked back to her classroom grateful that he didn't acknowledge her.

xxxxxxxxx

Jake ushered his dad to bend down with his hand and whispered, "What's she doing here."

"Her car broke down and she needed a ride home. She lives by the candy store, so lets go before they run out of all the good candies." Cassidy was going to lean in and grab Austin's hand but Jake stepped up and took it himself.

Cassidy huffed like a little girl and walked behind them.

They were at the candy store and Cassidy was starting conversation when Jake wasn't there. In the car the two were bickering about who would get the front seat and Jake almost got the front seat when Cassidy kissed Austin on the cheek she won. Jake didn't like her not one bit.

"So who was that adorable brunette I saw you at the park with?" Austin was stuffing his face with gummy worms.

"You mean Ally." she nodded. "That's Jake teacher she's cool we were hanging with her dog at the park and-"

"Are you dating her?" Cassidy asked tightening her grip on his bicep.

"Me and Ally no." He said not giving it a second thought because they weren't yeah they hung out a few times but that was because of Jake.

"So there's a new movie coming out and I was thinking we could go watch it." Cassidy wasn't about to wait around for Austin to asks her on a date so she took charge.

"Yea, I'll leave Jake with my parents and we can go this Saturday at 8." Austin added to her plans.

"Sounds perfect pick me up at 7." Cassidy ran her finger along his chest sexually and Austin wanted to give into temptation.

"Already dad." Jake said bumping Cassidy and leading his dad to pay. They were now taking Cassidy home.

"Bye Jake." she gave him a fake smile.

"Bye Austin can't wait for our date Saturday." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips before exiting his car and heading inside.

Austin was dumbfounded he was still sitting there with his lips pursed and Cassidy on his mind.

When they got home Austin put Jake's picture on the fridge like he said and had a goofy smile on his face the whole time.

Jake took notice and thought there was something wrong with him. He pulled on his dads pant leg and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm just happy." Austin said as he picked Jake up and started preparing dinner.

"Is it because of that lady." He asked hoping he didn't like her.

"Yeah we've been hanging for the past two days and I think I really like her." Austin had a sparkle in his eyes and Jake saw how happy she made his dad and didn't want to ruin that for him.

They ate dinner at the table and talked about school and work. They went to the living room and watched whatever looked good on TV.

Jake went to bed thinking about his dads happiness if this woman made him happy then he's not going to do anything to ruin it even if they didn't like each other.

xxxxxxxTime jumpxxxxxxx

Austin picked up Cassidy at her house he walked to her door and knocked. Behind him he held yellow lilies. Ally told him she liked them so he assumed Cassidy would too.

Cassidy came out in a black dress with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, hair curled and she was wearing black Louis Butane. Austin had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"These are for you." He pulled out the lilies from behind.

"These are.. Cute." Her tone of voice implied she didn't like them.

"You don't like them. Is should have listened to Ally." He whispered the last part to himself. Cassidy heard but chose to play it off like she hadn't.

"No their nice." She said comforting him. She put them on her side table before heading out to the movies.

At the theater Austin bought two tickets to The Best Of Me. They ordered popcorn and went to find their seats. He hated when people ate popcorn before the movie and Cassidy wasn't an exception. She finished her popcorn before the movie started then started to eat Austin's. When the movie started he was so into it that he barely took notice that she finished his popcorn too.

Austin cried at the end of the movie but he wiped away his tears before the lights came on. They both stood up and he put his hand on her lower back walking out of the theater to his car.

"Didn't you just love the movie?" she said all jittery.

"Yeah it was great. Do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" He couldn't think about the movie he wanted to cry all over again he didn't know why but the movie got to him. He thought changing the subject would get his mind off of it.

"Yeah I'm starving. I know this great place on fifth ave. I know the owner." She pushed up on him and smiled. He smiled back before turning his head back to the road. They drove to the restaurant singing along to the radio.

The restaurant was called Nikolina and it was packed there was a line out the door. They valet parked and went to the front of the line. Cassidy told the man dressed in a black suit and red bow tie her name and they let them in.

They were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant and given menu's. It was a fancy restaurant its main color red there were white lamps hanging above each table.

"This place is unbelievable." Austin thought out loud as he looked around at all the high class people dressed up while he was way under dressed. He figured it was a movie date so he came in dark blue Levi's a white button up and his black and white Chuck Taylor's.

"This is for you sir." Said Tyler their waiter who had a French accent bringing him a blazer.

He put on the blazer not questioning it.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes, well have the red wine and I'll have the steak well done."

"And for the lady?" He looked at Cassidy.

"I'll have the Red Tail lobster." She said closing her menu and hanging it to Tyler.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Tyler said before coming back quickly and porting them each a glass.

"So how do you like work?" He asked as Tyler came with their wine.

"It's cool, the people are friendly and the cases are good but you got the best view. You get to see all of Los Angeles."

"Yeah." he scratched the back of his neck where his hair ends. "I worked hard to get where I am. I interned there and then things happened and I got side tracked from college for a bit so I can take care of Jake and I took night classes online and I when I got done the company offered me a job and since then I worked hard and earned my place." He shrugged his shoulder and sipped his wine. His hand was on the table and she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What happened to Jake's mother?" Austin body stiffened and she tightened ger hand around his so he wouldn't pull away.

"Um I'm not ready to talk about. But when I am I'll tell you." He gave her a reassuring smile and they went on from there.

They got to know each other more and more they were telling each other embarrassing stories and she laughed her head off when he told her about how when he was in high school a girl dropped her lunch on him and then he went to go get cleaned tripped over his own laces.

"Okay don't laugh." She was calming down from her hysterical laughing at his story.

"What? Why not you laughed at mine. Very loudly may I add." He chuckled looking around at the people who were still looking at them.

"Still. I was ten my mom and I went shopping at the mall. I was walking towards our car and I found a dollar on the floor so I went pick it up and it was raining the day before. I picked up the dollar and a car pulled up and soaked me. I had to walk two miles to get home because my mom wouldn't let me in the car." She finished fingers crossed covering her face.

He pulled her hands down to her sides and gave her a sympathetic look. "I bet the people around you stood a few feet away from you." He laughed. Now that she thought back to it she laughed along.

He raised his hand for the waiter to pay for the check. When Tyler came he had told them their bill was already paid for.

"So this was fun. I had a great time and a good laugh." She said they were now at her front door and they were saying goodnight.

"Yeah me to." He leaned in and pecked her on her lips at first, when she didn't hit him he went in for another. They were kissing and her hands wrapped around his neck, his around her waist pulling her closer to him. He licked her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss which she accepted. They were kissing until they needed breath. When they pulled apart he kissed her one more time.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said opening and closing her door.

He got in his car and started heading to pick up Jake from his parents.

They made it official on Monday that they were dating he only told Jake and Dallas his co worker friend and she told everyone she knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin and Ally ran into each other at the grocery store on Tuesday and he told her because he was so happy. They decided to go grab a cup of coffee and they hung out at the cafe. Cassidy was there and she wanted to interfere them but kept to herself and made a few phone calls.

It was difficult because they were laughing and Ally would playfully slap her boyfriend on the chest.

It was now Wednesday and school let out early today. Ally instead of going home and reading she dressed in work out clothes and took Rocky to the park.

Ally was exhausted she ran three miles around the park and was at a water fountain when Rocky got out of her hands and ran to a tall, brown haired man who was also wearing running clothes Ally ran over to him.

"I'm sorry I was getting water and he got out of my hands." She apologized out of breath.

"Its fine don't worry about it he's a cute dog, what's his name?" He asked with a heavy country accent. Ally felt her legs give out at his voice.

"Rocky." She spoke her voice weak over the angel in front of her.

"I'm Gavin by the way." He stuck his hand out and she gladly took it.

"Ally." she took Rocky's leash making sure she had a tight hold on it.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty woman." He said and she could help but blush.

"Thank you." she took his compliment.

"So Ally this may be forward of me but would you like to go out with me sometime?" Ally waited a couple of seconds before responding she didn't want to seem desperate. In the back of her mind it was telling her that this would be a good way for her to forget her crush on Austin.

The two exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

Ally called Trish as soon as she got home. Trish thought it was great now they can double date.

Ally had fed Rocky, showered and ate coco puffs for dinner she was sitting on her couch watching How To Get Away With Murder. She thought it was going to be a stupid show like all the other ones that sane out but she was addicted after the third episode she couldn't stop watching.

They were on a flashback when her phone went off, she received a text message; from Gavin! She was grateful she lived alone because she squealed.

_"Hey. Its Gavin from the park."_ The text read.

_"Hi :)"_ was her response she wanted to make a joke like his last name being from the park but she decided against it.

_"Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number."_ he replied right away.

_"No this is my number."_ she smiled to herself.

_"So Ally I was wondering if your not doing anything tomorrow afternoon you might wanna grab a cup of coffee?"_

_"That'd be great."_ They ended up talking all night. They got to know each other. Gavin is a NASCAR driver, he moved here from Texas, he has five brothers and they are all a year apart. She told him how she was a school teacher both her parents died when she was nineteen and she was an only child. He told her sorry for her lose and she got passed their death that she could talk about then without wanting to cry.

Ally fell asleep on her couch with her phone right next to her and the thought of her date tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school Ally was so happy that she gave the students free play. She set out a mat with the alphabet you place the letter where it belongs. Some students played with that. Others just colored.

Ally was walking around the class making sure all was well and it was. At the front table a hand was raised. She swiftly walked to it and it was Jake.

"Yes Jake?" She said crouching down to his height.

"Will you draw with me Al-. I mean Ms. Dawson." He almost let slip her first name but he remembered their promise and quickly corrected himself.

She looked around the classroom one more time and everything was still good. She smiled as she sat next to him in the tiny chair.

He gave her a white sheet of paper and they shared his crayons.

Ally was drawing a house on the hill where the sun always shined. While next to her Jake was drawing a dragon breathing fire.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Ally decide to stay in and clean up her room there were clocks and colors everywhere.

She picked up the colors thrown around and went to her desk to continue her drawing. Her phone went off, she never answers her phone at during work hours but everyone was outside she thought what's the harm. She looked at her phone and it was a text from Gavin.

'Can't wait for our date see you soon.' she smiled and put her phone away.

"On your phone I see." Dez said walking in her classroom. Ally has known better than to be scared when Dez sneaks up on random. She expects it now.

"Yeah it was a text from Gavin. We're going to get coffee after work." She played it off with a simple smile.

"You know if things go well we can double date." Dez said drawing a kangaroo riding a pony. Dez grew up a bit he doesn't dress in wacky colors as much but at times his odd side comes out.

"So how's your frog I heard you on the phone yell at your turtle about it?" Ally looked up from her drawing to show him she was talking to him then going back to her drawing.

"He's going to be okay. My turtle doesn't have teeth so he more like gummed him." Dez said like it was whatever.

"So. Hows Trish?" Just because they didn't hang out didn't mean he didn't care for his friend. He said Trish was his friend no one said he was hers.

"She's good were planing to watch movies tonight. Do you wanna come?" They hadn't hung out just the three of then but what's the harm your paying attention to the movie not talking.

"Yeah that would be cool. Carrie is going to out with some of her girlfriends so I'm free." He finished his picture and used a magnet to hang it on Ally's white bored. He even signed it at the bottom right.

The bell rang and they walked out together to find their students in their lines messing around.

"I'll text you the details later." She pointed at him as he walked away.

"You got it." He pointed back gesturing to his students to follow him as he pretended he was leading a parade.

"Come on class." She said walking normal to her classroom.

The students continued playing and drawing she tested them to see who knew the alphabet already and this time almost the whole class knew it, there were one or two students who needed a little help.

Ally grabbed her bag and turned off everything as she walked the students to the gate. Gavin said he was going to pick her up and he didn't take no for an answer.

Students went to their parents and Austin was walking up to the gate smiling at Ally and Jake and she smiled back or so he thought. Gavin parked his 2013 red mustang in front of the school and got off to come greet Ally.

He beat Austin to Ally. Austin's smile faltered when her smile wasn't generated towards him. He walked up to them with a smile not as bright as the first one.

"Hey beautiful." Gavin said to Ally and Austin heard this and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"Oh Austin you're here. Austin this is Gavin. Gavin this is Austin, and this little guy is Jake he's Austin's son." Ally introduced them to each other. Jake ran to Austin's side and hid behind his leg.

"Nice to meet you." Gavin stuck his hand out to shake and Austin accepted the two guys gripped harder and harder on their hands like they had something to prove. Through their eyes they agreed to call it a draw.

"Ready to go Ally?" Gavin asked.

"Mhm." He gave her his arm and she grabbed it wrapping hers around it.

Austin just stood their watching Ally leave for her date. He felt something in his chest but chose to ignore it.

"Come on Jake lets go home." Austin said leading him to the car.

Gavin was a total gentleman he opened her door for her and let her walk in the cafe before him. Ally ordered a caramel mocha and Gavin order a black coffee.

"I think that Austin guy back there was jealous that you were coming out with me?" Gavin said before taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee.

"Austin jealous of me and you?" She thought the idea was totally absurd. She laughed even. "Austin has a girlfriend. He's not looking at me. I'm just Jake's school teacher." Ally said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how do you like being a NASCAR driver?" She wanted him to go more into detail about his cool job.

"I love it. The rush of driving fast it's amazing like it gets your heart racing and when your racing its intense because you want to win and reach the finish line and when you do it's an amazing feeling." He spoke passionately as he was living it in the moment right now.

"That sounds amazing." Ally said but she wouldn't give up her job for anything.

"So what about you? How do you like being a teacher for a bunch of five to six year old?" He asked genuinely interested, he thought whoever can do a job like that was a saint.

"I really love it. The kids are great they get out of hand sometimes but how can you stay mad at them. When they draw it's amazing some of them look like the next Picasso." She was thinking back to Jenny's drawing last week.

"That's cool. So how long have you lived in LA?"

"I moved here after high school, so for about five years. What about you how are you liking it here?"

"The cities great. The people aren't so friendly but I think I met a few while I was here and one even let their dog loose on me." He gave her a pointed look so she knew he was talking about her.

She laughed a small corky laugh. "I'm sorry he got away from me but hey at least something good came out of it." She was happy that she was out of her house and on a date with a cute guy.

"Yeah it did." He reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Come on." He said getting up and throwing their drinks away.

"Where are we going?" She asked following him out. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Were going for a walk." They walked through the park laughing and joking. He drove her back to school where she left her car.

He walked her to her car holding her hand. She leaned against her drivers door and he stood in front of her. With his hands around her waist.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. There playing a classic movie in the park." After one coffee date he wanted to see her again.

"I would love to." she said and left open ended like that.

"I sense a but." He said pulling away a little.

"I have plans with my friends tonight. Were going to watch a movie at mine. Your welcome to come." She sad inviting him to hang with her, Trish and Dez.

"No that's okay. I have some things to do at home." He pointed behind him as if his house was there. She nodded her head.

"I'll call you later." He kissed her cheek and opened her door for her.

As she drove away, he waved goodbye before taking out his phone and making a phone call. The phone rang three times before they answered.

"Hey it's me." He said to the person on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah she's totally into me." He said laughing a little.

"No, no. Don't worry I got this under control." He finished and hung up before they could say anything else.

**A/n: Cliffhanger! Mysterious phone call? Review tell me what you like didn't like! Constructive criticism always accepted. Tell me if you like the long chapters if not I'll make one long chapter into two short ones. **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**This is awful I was ready to post on Tuesday but my moms laptop sucks and I couldn't copy and paste it then i had to come home and I'm awful. I'm working on the chapter aft6er that so ill post two chapters next week. Sorry! x1000**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: so here's the next chapter. I know I said their city was Rainy-city but I made a mistake the last chapter I'm really sorry! But yeah it's still rainy-city I loved all your reviews they made me laugh and gave me some good ideas to put in so thank you! Enjoy! **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish, Dez and Ally were all sitting on her leather black sofa watching Zaliens: 8 my brains. This was the only way to get the two to stop their bickering. Ally figured if this was something they had in common and would keep them quiet long enough for them to have a peaceful night. What's the waste of 2 and half hours over quality time with her friends?

"Zalien brains suck." Trish and Dez shouted putting hands on the others head and pretending to suck their brains. Ally was on the couch half asleep so she jumped out of her seat and looked to see her two best friends getting along.

They watched a few more movies Dez cried when they watched Titanic, it was his first time watching it than Trish and Dez were arguing over why they couldn't have just shared the board Rose was floating on.

Ally had enough of their bickering and ended kicking both of them out.

Trish and Dez were standing outside Ally's front door.

"That was rude." Dez said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well if you didn't have to contradict me on everything she wouldn't have kicked us out." Trish said hitting him in the arm.

"Well..." Dez had nothing to say back so he just stayed quiet and went to his black 2012 Volvo and Trish went to her 2013 red Prius. Then they were off in the opposite direction.

Ally just laid back on the couch and thought back to her date with Gavin. He wanted to see her again which meant that it went well.

Maybe this is good for her. Now she can get over Austin especially since he's with someone now and so is she unofficially.

Ally got under the covers and fell asleep. Hearing your friends argue like five-year old to a lot out of her.

**The next day**

Ally did her usual morning routine; shower, mascara, get dressed, eat breakfast and be an hour early for work. She sat at her desk and looked around at her room was filled with drawings her students made and she loved it. She wanted to have the parents come and see al l the work the students did. But the school already had their parent teacher conferences and she didn't think they would let her have another.

The more she thought about she thought what the harm in asking the worst they can do is tell her 'no'.

She walked to Mrs. Pierce's office and knocked on her door her assistant wasn't at her desk because it was still early. She knocked on her office door and she heard a sharp, stern voice yell 'come in'.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce." Ally waved shyly.

"Yes Ms. Dawson. What can I do for you?" She asked typing away on her computer.

"I was wondering if I could hold a parent night next week on Wednesday since we get out early and the students have made these great pictures and I wanted the parents to see their art work." Ally was talking fast looking at the floor as she did.

"Ms-" Mrs. Pierce tried to get a word in but Ally cut her off.

"I know we already had back to school night not that long ago, but I want the parents to see all the progress the students have made and." At this point Ally was babbling she had to resist the urge to grab a chunk of her hair and shove it in her mouth. A juvenile move that she thought she was over.

"Ms. Dawson I think that is a wonderful idea if that's what you want to do then I approve." She said smiling at Ally as she stood there shocked, she thought it was going to be hard because Mrs. Pierce to have a cold exterior, but now she knows behind those icy blue eyes of her there is a warm heart.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ally shouted over joyed. She composed herself trying to come off professional. "Thank you." Ally said one more time before nodding her head and dancing her way to her classroom.

Ally had her students writing out the alphabet in capital and lower case letters. While she sat at her desk on the computer typing out flyers for her parent's night that she wants to hold on Monday so that gives her the weekend to set up. She was adding color and she was done and sent it to the printer.

She stood up and looked at her students writing away. "Class I'll be back I need to go to the printer room and I need you to stay her and continue working. The teacher across the hall will be watching you so be on your best behaviors and pretend like it's me watching you." She said as she waited for a response.

"Yes Ms. Dawson." Everyone said in unison. She nodded her head and asked Mrs. Mather's the fifth grade teacher if she could please watch them as she went to the printer.

When she came back all the students were as she left them. She sat on her desk and crossed her ankles. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Everyone looked up from their papers and wondered what she had in her hands.

"I see you all are wondering what I have. "She showed them their blue and green papers in her hands. "Well I talked to the Principle and I asked her if we can have parent night so we can show all your parents your beautiful art work and how much progress you guys have made, since back to school night. She said 'yes'." She got up and walked around the class handing out the papers.

The bell rang and she just finished handing out the papers. "Okay go and get your stuff and make sure you give them your paper and I hope to see you ALL Monday night." he gave them appointed looked and pointed to each of them some of them even moved out of line so she wouldn't point at them. She laughs wholeheartedly.

When they got to the gate she leaned against it and saw all the kids waving their blue and green papers to their parents.

Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said the voice that sent a chill down her spine. She count put the voice to the face. So she said the first name that came to mind. "Dez?" she said pulling the persons hands down to find none other than Gavin.

"Dez?" he said taken back. "Who's Dez?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest waiting for her to explain.

"Dez. You know Dez my best friend that works here with me. I told you about him he's the goofy one." She reminded him. She looked around and saw floppy red hair.

"I'd show you who he is but I have to wait here with Jake." She looked down and gave him a big smile. He gave her a toothy grin back. Gavin looked down and smiled and Jake just scowled at him. Gavin stuck his tongue out at him and looked at Ally as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ally smiled at him and looked at his hands; he was holding white and yellow lilies. "Those are beautiful. Who are they for?" she asked admiring them.

"I almost forgot I bought you these. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to The House of Blues its open mic night tonight. I'm kind of regular there so I was hoping you would like to go."

"That would be great we can make it a double date." A voice that she'd knows anywhere said.

'Austin.' Ally thought.

"Daddy!" Jake shouted jumping on Austin who was bent over open arms.

"Hey little man. What this?" he asked taking the blue paper from his hands. He read it and was so happy. Jake always told him about the things he did in class and now he got to see them up close.

"That's parent night on Monday I hope to see you guys there." Ally said smiling brightly at the interaction between Austin and Jake.

"So Ally would you like to go?" Gavin asked her giving Austin a lot that said, 'don't but in'. Austin looked everywhere trying to play innocent.

"Yes I would and I think a double date would be a great idea." She gave Gavin a puppy dog look.

"Yeah. Sure." Gavin put on a happy front for Ally. She kissed his cheek and told them they'll meet there at 7. This gave her more than enough time to get ready.

Ally walked happily back to her classroom so she could call Trish to help her get ready.

The two men watched Ally walk away. Gavin turned around his facial expression turning from happy to angry.

"Is there a reason why you invited yourself on my date with Ally?" Gavin asked.

"I like open mic night. I'm a pretty good singer if I do say so myself." Austin's cocky side was coming out.

"Yeah my dad's the best." Jake chimed in.

"Well be ready to be up staged." Gavin said walking away hitting his shoulders with Austin's, since they were the same height.

"OOH Jake do you think I should be scared, he seemed pretty serious." Austin said faking fear.

"Nah dad I think you can take him and you can win Ally back." Jake said proudly as he strutted to their car.

"What? Jake, what do you mean? I don't want to be with Ally I'm happy with Cassidy." He said matter of fact.

"I know you are dad. Don't worry about it." Jake said waving his hand like it was no big deal. He smirked as he saw his dad lost in thought. Probably thinking between Ally and Cassidy.

Xxxxxxxxx

Trish came over and dressed Ally in a pink spotted thin strapped blouse, black skinny jeans and ankle high boots; she curled the tips of her hair and applied light eyeliner and mascara. She thanked Trish before heading out.

With Austin his mom just arrived and he was only half-dressed. He had on navy blue jeans but no shirt. This would have been easier if Jake didn't put in his mind that he some wanted to impress Ally as well. If it was just Cassidy he could handle her she practically gave him her likes and dislikes in the short time they have dated.

"Mom!" He shouted from his room. His mom was a woman so she should know what other women would like.

"Yes, honey." She asked walked her in with an apron around her waist.

"Which one? I want to dress to impress." He said holding up a red button up or a black one.

"That depends on who you want to impress." She raised her brows at him and gave a smirk.

Austin put his hands on his face and groaned throwing himself backwards on his bed. "You know what I'll just go with the black one; you can't go wrong with black." He said making up his mind. Mimi put her hands up in defense and walked away not saying another word that way if something went wrong he couldn't blame her.

Cassidy was dressed and ready she was wearing black jeans, a tight red tank top, knee-high boots and a black leather jacket. She was about to walk out the door when she got a phone call. It was Gavin. "Can't talk now you're going to make me late for my date." Her voice filled with disinterest.

"Well I just wanted to say I'll be seeing you shortly since it's my date that your lovely boy toy decided to crash." She immediately stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she shouted over the phone. Gavin on the other line pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Yes I went to invite Ally to Karaoke night and he invited himself along making it a double date." Cassidy looked down and she liked what she was happy with what she was wearing and Ally couldn't dress any better than she was.

Ally being her usual punctual self arrived five minutes early and found a nice table not to close to the stage. She ordered water for no waiting for the others to arrive. Next to arrive was Austin. He looked around for anyone he knew. He looked around one last time when he saw brown hair with caramel tips and eyes that shine like stars in the sky.

She waved at him and he waved back swiftly walking over to her not taking his eyes off of her like she was going to disappear if he does. He didn't know whether he should he hug her or just sit down. 'What the hell.' He said to himself and hugged her. She was taken back and startled as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into the hug and smiled they were hugging longer than necessary and they didn't notice when their dates arrived, until someone unsubtle cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something." Cassidy said not happy with the contact between two. Gavin just stared at Austin ready to hit him at any moment.

"No, nothing just a friendly hug." Austin and Ally said in unison. Ally went to go hug Gavin like she hugged Austin but not as long and Austin did the same and they sat down but Cassidy pulled Austin back up and kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes were closed and her eyes were on ally warning her to back off from him.

A waiter came and took their drink orders they all ordered a beer but Ally stuck with water, they also ordered hot wings and fries. They were talking and laughing and several people performed on stage the group clapped for their bravery to go up and sing.

"Okay next up we have a regular with an amazing voice. Everyone put your hands together for Gavin!" the announcer well announced. Everyone clapped and Gavin kissed Ally on her head before heading towards the stage. Ally blushed when he did this and looked at the floor shyly.

"Hi everyone this goes out to a special girl that I brought with me tonight. Ally this one's for you." He said winking at her.

**_Whatever She's _**_**Got**_

_She's a little complicated_

_She'll make her mind up just to change it_

_The kind of_ _girl that keeps you waitin', waitin' around_

_She likes to get her toes done bright red_

_She's always reapplying her lipstick_

_The muddy river bank she's the first in and last out_

_She's got something I can't figure out_

_That everybody's talking about_

_She's got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain._

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want I want whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

_Tell your mind before you thought it_

_What you thought your plan was park it_

_To figure out where your heart is so twisted up_

_Have you spendin' every weekend_

_And every penny you've been keepin'_

_Just to figure out what she's thinkin' when you're thinkin' its love_

The place with filled with applause and wolf whistles Ally was looking at the floor so no one can see her blushing so hard.

Gavin went and took his seat next to Ally.

"How did you like the song?" Gavin asked. Ally looked up and turned to him.

"Wow, Gavin that was amazing I had no idea you could so like that." She gushed over how good he was.

"Yea well I've heard better." Austin said looking all around not wanting to look at the glares they were sending him.

"Why don't you go up there Austin and let's see if you can do better." Gavin challenged.

"Maybe I will." Austin crossed his arms and stood up. Heading towards the stage and whispering to the band, 'follow my lead.'

"Hi everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing ' Fireflies by Owl City'.

Austin had everyone in the house standing and clapping. By the time he finished he wanted an encore. Cassidy didn't want to go up there because she thought she couldn't compete with that.

They let someone else go up and sing. They stayed out later than intended Austin had excused himself because he needed to check in.

Cassidy ended up wasted by the end of the night. Austin was going to need to drop her off and then some she can come get her car in the morning.

They were asking for last requests to sing and Gavin was encouraging Ally to sing. He gave her these puppy dog eyes and that was Ally's biggest weakness, no matter who it was she couldn't say no.

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mom how's Jake?" Austin shouted over the music.

"Honey he's fine. Don't worry about it, I have everything under control. Go enjoy yourself." She said and he could picture his mom shooing him off.

"Okay mom just make sure Jake's... In bed.." His voice kept faltering because he heard this angelic voice singing and he thought it was in his head. He turned towards stage and saw Ally in the middle of her song.

"Yes son. He's already in bed I had a kid once to you know." She chuckled.

"Uh huh. Um mom I'll see you when I get home." He didn't even wait for her response before he hung up.

_To be standing tall_

_No shadows at all_

_That's all I really wanna do_

_To be a circle of one_

_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_

_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see_

She finished everyone's mouth dropped and it was silent. Ally was panicking maybe she was bad and they didn't like it. That's what she thought till Austin and Gavin applauded that started the house to applaud.

Ally smiled shyly as she put the mic back on its stand and walked off stage.

"Wow Ally I know you said you could sing but I didn't know you could sing like that?!" Gavin shouted as they gave her a hug except for Cassidy. She was in her own little world.

"Yea Ally that was amazing but I don't think I've ever heard that song before. Who sings it?" Austin said go through his head for possible artists.

"That's because it's my song. I wrote it myself." Ally said feeling self-conscious and she moved her hair to the front of her face so no one can see her blush.

"Yea well she was okay. Don't need to bow before her." Cassidy said feeling left out and regretting it going up there and

feeling the beer and wings come up.

"Are you kidding me she was amazing!" Austin and Gavin were still gushing over Ally.

"Awe thanks guys." she said. She hugged Austin and he felt an electric shock go through his body, she quickly pulled back and he knew she felt it to. Then she went to go hug Gavin, he didn't have time to think about the feeling because Cassidy was ready to throw up.

"I think this is our cue to leave." Ally said gathering her things.

They made a bee line for the door before Cassidy blew chunks.

"This is me." They made it to Gavin's car first. Ally had turned down his offers to walk her to her car. She wanted time to get over the shock she felt from hugging Austin because she really liked Gavin.

Next car that came up was Austin's and Ally had to help him to get Cassidy into the car.

"Come on Austin I want to go home and sleep off this hangover." Cassidy whined.

"Yeah hold on I'm just going to walk Ally to her car." He said shutting her door.

"Oh, no Austin. Really you don't have to do that Cassidy is sick and you should really get her home." Ally said looking over Austin's shoulder at the blonde who's ready to vomit.

"Nonsense I need to talk to you about something." He said and Ally quirked a brow.

"So I don't know how to say this." he scratched the back of his hair-line.

"I consider us friends, you can tell me anything." she said stopping and placing a hand on his fore arm. He didn't know why this was happening but it was like her touch was burning through his skin.

"Umm so earlier when you hugged me, I got this shock that went through my body and I think you felt it too. So I was wondering..." he didn't know what else to say so he trailed off.

"Uhh..." Yes Ally felt the tingle she feels it every time Austin looks her way or smiles a genuine smile at her. She was too tired to hide her feeling for much longer she kept then bottled up for so long and now she's going to explode.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! That's how I feel all the time when I'm with you. I have some silly high school girl crush on you okay." she ran her fingers through her hair as she began to pace around the parking lot

" Every look, every touch, every smile. It makes my heart flutter and gives me butterflies and I thought maybe I had a chance but your with Cassidy now. And I'm with Gavin and things are going good for me. Yes I have feelings for you but I'm not going to act on them." she paced around more probably ruining the bottom of her shoes.

" I've said too much." she whispered. "Oh my god you know I like you and I'm just going to go before I say anything more to embarrass myself." She didn't look at him but she could feel his stare on her as she ran to her car.

Xxxxxxxxx

Austin was frozen in place. Ally confessed her feelings for him and she wasn't going to act on them because of Cassidy and she was with Gavin. 'How long had she felt like this?' He pondered.

He didn't even know how she got home. Her words still ringing in his head.

He let Cassidy have his room because his mom had the guest bedroom and he went to Jake's room and got into bed with him.

Jake stirred and opened his eyes to see his dad smiling down on him.

"Hi dad." Jake said worried about his dad he'd never seen him so out of it.

"Ally likes me." Is all Austin could mutter out.

Jake's faces had a huge smile on it that it could break his face.

"I know." Jake says turning around and going back to sleep. Austin was taken back at his son's words 'I know.'

**A/n: So Austin knows Ally like him but she doesn't want to do anything because she's trying to get over him. Do you think him knowing will be a good thing or bad thing?! Tell me with a review! Stay tuned another chapter coming up real soon!**


	6. Truth be Told

Austin couldn't believe his eyes. They days have gone by in a blur. If you asked him what he did he wouldn't be able to tell you. His mom had taken Jake with her and they had a sleep over at her house. He ended up sitting at home Ally's confession to him was all he could think about.

Today was the day of the parent night and he didn't know if he was going to be able to see her. Y. Obviously he was going to see her in a different light he didn't know what to do because she has feelings for him and he might have slight feelings for her but his feelings that he has for Cassidy are over powering whatever he was feeling for Ally. The day was slowing coming to an end and that meant that he had to see her.

Jake was over excited for him to see his progress that he's made. By now he can spell and say the alphabet. Jake was ushering Austin out the door and to the car.

"Hurry dad. Come on." Jake was pulling Austin by his hand.

"Okay let's get you into your car seat first." Austin had buckle Jake up and then buckled himself and they were off.

Jake ran to his classroom where there were already a few students and their parents.

Ally had come in over the next few days and made sure everything was perfect the walls were filled with pictures of the alphabet that the students color and wrote out on their own. Each one had a picture of them and then their work under it.

"Hi welcome. Good to see you." Ally was walking around greeting every one that had come. She came across Austin and it was like he was just another one of the parents. She greeted him and told him there were refreshments on the table and walked away like she never told him anything.

She never went to The House of Blues and sang her song and she most definitely didn't confess her feelings to Austin. That night when Ally got home and drank some Nyquil, fed Rocky and went to bed. When she woke up the next day she figured it was all a bad dream and went on with her day like the day before never happened.

Parents slowly started leaving one by one. Jake hung out with a couple of his friend's will his dad looked at his artwork on the wall. Austin kept looking at Ally and wondering how she was so calm now when just a couple days ago she was in full panic mode. He wanted to talk to her about it but he didn't know how to begin it.

He wasn't going to go up to her and tell her, "Hey Ally remember how you told me you like me. Well I don't know if I feel the same." All of a sudden everything was quiet the parents stopped talking and Ally had the look of dear in the headlights on her face.

He smiled at himself. 'Yeah like id ever tell her that.' This he thought to himself. He looked away from the wall and saw everyone was silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked sheepishly. The mothers nodded their heads and the fathers cringed at his words. Children's names were yelled out and they left. Jake looked around wondering what was wrong, why was everyone leaving all at once. He ran to his dad's side and tugged on his pants.

"What's wrong daddy?" Jake asked Austin. He looked down and him and told him to go color. Jake ran off to his desk and pulled out paper and crayons.

"What?" Ally asked panicking this time she didn't hold back putting her hair in her mouth.

"You, when we out for Karaoke you told me you liked me." Austin looked everywhere but at her. Ally was stunned she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So it wasn't a dream." Ally ran her hands threw her hair and began pacing back and forth.

"No, unless we had the same dream because Cassidy was still at my house where I left her."

"Oh. My. God." Ally stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Hey I have feelings for you but just not in that way. Your right you're with Gavin and I'm with Cassidy and… we can be friends." Austin didn't know why the words friend was hard for him to get out. The words stung Ally but she put up a solid front.

"That's fine I'm happy with Gavin and you're happy with Cassidy. I think being friends is a good idea." Austin was stunned he thought she'd be crying that he didn't like her back he figured it was like a movie where the girl breaks down and cries for them. In the amount of time him, Jake and Ally hung out he didn't realize that Ally was different.

She smiled at him and went over to Jake. "Hey Jake what are you drawing?"

"Nothing just a robot." He said without a care in the world.

Austin sat back at saw they way Ally and Jake acted together. Whenever Cassidy came over Jake would hide away in his room or asked to go to grandma and grandpa's house. Cassidy never mentioned if she liked o didn't like Jake so he just figured they got a long.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gavin knocked on the white door three times before the blonde opened. When she answered she had a cheerful smile on her face but when she saw him she grunted in displeasure and walked away leaving it open for him to enter.

"Nice to see you too cupcake." He laughed as he closed the door and followed her to her kitchen going to her fridge and getting a water bottle.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She gave him a confused look.

"I think I might be falling for her, the way she laughs, how she twirls her, the way she blushes whenever I compliment her." He had this goofy smile as he thought about Ally and the dates they've been on and them just hanging out.

"Get me a barf bag." Cassidy said fake gagging. "You could fall for her all you want but you can't back out unless you have the 30,000 dollars you owe me for bailing you out. We agreed that you would do this for a month and by my calendar you still have three more weeks. I wonder what they do pretty racecar drivers who do hit and run." Gavin glares at her, they promised to never bring that up.

"I hit a parked. It wasn't even that big of a deal." He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah but you agreed that I would get you off for free and you'd owe me a favor. Well I'm cashing in my favor. I don't care about your feelings for her go ahead and feel however you want as long as she doesn't get in between me and Austin." She said smiling and taking a sip of her coffee. Gavin rubs his hands over his face and trough his hair.

He didn't have the money so he had to go along with her even if he's going to hate himself for it.

"Whatever I have to go pick up Ally were going to go see a movie. Hopefully your boy toy doesn't invite himself again." He said monotone leaving pissed off at himself for getting into this mess.

Ally was already waiting outside she was sitting on her porch swing enjoying the shade her trees provide her and the nice breeze.

Gavin gets off his car and waves at her so she sees him. She waves him over and they just swing on the seat together. He can't help but like the relationship he has with Ally. He wishes they met under different circumstances. Now all he has to do is hope she never finds out because she would think all of it was a lie. Which it was in the beginning, instead he's slowly falling for her.

She rests her head on his shoulder and he wants to tell her she deserves that much. Hey, maybe she will no tell anyone and he can get off with Cassidy easy breezy.

"Hey Ally….."

**A/n: so quick thanksgiving Post hope you like it. I know you all hated Gavin but he has a heart. How do you think Ally is going to take it will she go along with fake dating Gavin in front of Cassidy or will he let him drown in his problems? Tell me what you think of it with a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

To say all didn't take it well was putting it nicely. She cried for what felt like hours and hit him continuously. In the end she was Ally and she agreed that he can't continue to say they were together as long as they never had to see each other again.

He sighed with relief. She truly was a saint and he constantly was wishing they met on different circumstances. He left and she called Trish over. She explained everything to her and Trish wanted his address so she could go rip his head off his body for hurting her best friend.

They were watching a Freddy Krueger marathon and eating ice cream. Fruity mint swirl of course. "I can't believe you agreed to let him tell that she which that you and him were still dating." Trish exclaimed jumping around her love seat. "It's okay Trish he was having problems and this way it's only for a few more weeks as then we can fake break up." Ally explained to her friend for the third time.

"I know but..." Ally couldn't hear it any more, all she wanted to do was out this past her a move on. As Trish continued giving her thoughts she zoned out thinking of how Gavin was using her but is Cassidy using Austin? That's all she thought about for the rest of their movie morning.

Trish left around three. Ally picked up after both her and Trish but her mind was running with thoughts of her conversation with Gavin. She did the one thing she knew she could clear her mind.

She grabbed her keys and her book and headed to the beach. The one place she hates but the waves crashing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jake." Austin said walking into Jake's room who was playing superhero. "Hey dad." Jake said not looking at his dad, as he made different noises.

"So since I've hung with Cassidy I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out just me and you. We can go to the movies or, go get ice cream, maybe even the beach?!"

His action figures were forgotten and he was jumping up and down excited to have quality time with his dad.

"Yeah let's go to the beach and get ice cream." Jake went through his drawers and pulled out his swim trunks and floaters.

"Hurry dad go get ready." Jake shouted going to his closet getting out his shovel and pale.

Austin went and got his things and they but it in a bag and they were off roof top and down music blasting. "Look dad I see a whale." Jake said pulling on Austin's t-shirt, pointing out to the water.

"I know, but I can't look now I'm driving." He said keeping his eyes on the road. They continued singing along to the radio until the parked.

Austin paid the parking meter and then they were off._ The Port Hanú _is such a small beach that not many people know about. Austin's father brought him here and now he brings Jake.

The set up their umbrella and towels, putting on sunblock and floaters before running to the crystal blue water. The went as far as Jake's feet could touch the ground, which wasn't so far but Austin enjoyed being with his son.

They were swimming around until they got into a water fight. "Okay, okay. You win." Austin gave up. "How about we build a sand castle before we leave?" Austin suggested. He was having so much fun that he didn't notice the sun was slowly going down.

"Race you!" Jake said even though he was already half way there. "That's cheating." Austin said sounding like a little kid himself. The two boys were adding a moat to their castle. Austin had sent Jake to go get water and when he came back there were two shadows covering him one bigger than the other.

"Hey dad look who I found walking along the water." Austin turned around to find Jake and Ally staring down at him with big smiles. "Hi." Ally waved awkwardly. Austin stood up and cleaned off his hands. Jake looked between the two adults and his smile got bigger.

"Hey its good to see you." Austin said going in for a hug. Austin felt things that he didn't know how to explain them, but all he knew is that he got these in the beginning with Cassidy, but since he found out he might have feelings for Ally.

Ally didn't want a hug because all those feelings she felt and some what got over were going to hit her like a tidal wave and they did. Ally was the one to pull away first. They stood there awkwardly until Jake broke it.

"Come on Ally build a sand castle with us." Jake said pulling her down. She set her leather book with a big red an on the front next to her as she grabbed a shovel and helped finish the moat.

Austin playfully threw sand on Ally's lap and she looked at him shocked. He gave her an innocent look that he didn't know what she was talking about.

The were stepping back and admiring their work when they heard a voice. Ally's body visibly stiffened when she heard this voice. Jake's happy smile turned into a frown nad Austin greeted them with a hug and kiss.

"Hey everyone I didn't know we were all hanging at the beach today." Cassidy didn't try being discreet about the dirty look she was sending Ally.

"Actually it was only supposed to be a father and son day, then we ran into Ally and I guess it turned into a father, son and Ally day." Austin shrugged giving his tell that he was nervous.

"Oh how nice." Cassidy faked kindness.

Ally saw Austin's nervousness and spoke up.

"Well this was fun but I should get going. The sun's going down and I promised Gavin I'd call him." Ally smiled and went for her book. She gave Jake a hug and told him she would see him tomorrow.

"Yeah you do that. Bye Ally." Cassidy said waving at Ally as she walked away not turning back.

"Well I'm going to go get ice cream. Cassidy can you watch Jake real quick?" Cassidy nodded her head and kissed Austins cheek.

When Austin was far enough jake started yelling at Cassidy.

"Look what you did we were having a nice day with us and Ally and not you." Jake seethed. Around his dad he may act like he somewhat liked her but when it was just the two which was rare he didn't hold back how much he hated her.

"Don't worry honey when me and your dad get married you won't have to see Ally's face again." She said smiling, she turned around and saw Austin paying for the ice cream. "What do you mean my dad would never marry a witch like you." Jake laughed in her face. Cassidy was now mad.

"Listen you little brat. Your dad likes me. He wants me and you well, we'll see you on holidays because were sending you to boarding school, so your dad will spend all his time and money on me." She finished with a smug smile on her face her index pointing at herself.

The two were staying at each other until someone behind them cleared their throat. Jake had a smile on his face when he saw his dad with a not so happy expression.

"Here Jake take your ice cream and go sit over there in the sand." Austin handed him his ice cream jake wanted to protest but the look and his dads face scared him.

"Hey Austy." She was back to her cheery self.

"What was that?" He got straight to the point.

"What was what?" She was playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. You knew before we started dating that Jake comes along with me and from what I heard you don't understand that. If I had to choose between you and him. I choose him." He shouted.

"Fine Your not worth it any ways. I'll just have Gavin do something else for me." She said without thinking, as the words replayed in her head she froze.

"What do you mean? What does Gavin have to do with any of this?" He was mad he wanted to punch Gavin if he's done anything to hurt Ally.

"Gavin was supposed to date Ally because she likes you and I just wanted you to myself." She said getting frustrated with herself.

Austin was stunned everyone knew that Ally liked him before he did. Was it really that obvious.

"Wait, wait. Your telling me that Gavin is only using Ally as a favor to you?"

"Pretty much." She said checking out her nails.

"Were through. Jake let's go!" Austin went to go get Jake and just left Cassidy there.

"Your not worth the trouble anyway." She shouted getting in the last word.

After they were both in the car and buckled up they set off to Ally's house.

It dawned on him that he had no clue where Ally lived. He used the Bluetooth in his car to call Dez and ask him where she lived.

He put in the address and head to Ally's house. He knew it was her house when he saw her Impala parked out front. So he knew he had the right house.

Him and Jake got off the car and as they were walking up the drive way they heard Rocky barking from the window.

The knocked on the door three times and waited patiently listening to Rocky scratch the door and bark.

"Rocky hush." They heard her on the other side of the door. The door swung open and the most beautiful girl he's ever seen was standing there.

Ally was in baggy grey sweats, a sky blue Spider-Man t-shirt, her hair was in a messy bun and reading glasses.

"Austin?" He was admiring her and her being dressed like this made him want to grab her face and kiss her until they needed air.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked himself. He literally just got out of a relationship and now here he is thinking about making out with Ally while his kid was right there.

"Austin?" He was startled when he saw her hand waving in front of his face.

"Um, yea I was wondering if we could come in and talk." She looked back at her house then at him and stepped aside letting them both in.

"Hey Jake why don't you go play with Rocky while me and your dad talk." Ally said ushering the two to Cher small living where she was already putting up Christmas decorations.

"Okay." He said cheerfully. Walking along side Rocky to the living room.

"Come on in here, I just made some hot chocolate." She said smiling. She went in her light brown cupboards and pulled out a Santa and Snowman mug. Pouring hot chocolate in both.

He smiled admiring her decor. She had a theme of red and silver going on and he liked all her little decorations. Like the mistletoe hanging above the hall way and the Christmas towels and mittens.

"Marshmallows." She asked opening her ornament cookie jar. That was filled with different sized marshmallows.

"Yea I'd love some." He was putting a few in his mug.

"So what'd you come her for. Not that I don't like having you here but...yeah." She trailed off.

"Right so I don't know how your going to take this but umm... Gavin's using you." He said like ripping off a band-aid. He looked everywhere but at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Cassidy and I were talking and she was telling Jake how he was going to boarding school and she told me she knew you liked me, so she had Gavin date you so you wouldn't try something on me or something." He slowly looked up at her to see her face was calm.

"I know." She took a sip of her drink and looked everywhere thinking if she needed to add more decorations.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I mean Gavin told me the reason he's dating me. It was this morning actually when he told me and I called Trish over then I couldn't stop my thoughts so I went to the beach and ran into you guys." She was acting like it was no big deal.

Usually Ally would be crying watching bad rom coms and eating a giant bucket of fruity mint swirl. She was invested in the relationship, but for some reason she got over it.

"So are you still dating him?" He asked shyly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It's like all these feeling for Ally just came rushing to him and he kept looking at her like he was looking at her for the first time.

"Technically yes." He looked at her like she grew a second head.

"He told me what happened and that Cassidy has something hanging over his head and he had to do it and he's sorry. I told him that I couldn't date him, but I told him that he could tell Cassidy that were still dating but were not." She sighed.

"Does that make any sense?" She asked timidly. Austin was still in the middle of processing the thing. Ally had to be one of the sweetest girls ever to have some jerk say she was with him.

"Yea that makes sense. Sort of." He said scratching the top of his head.

"Anyways, you and Cassidy still together?" She said speaking again after a minute of silence.

"No, no, no! After what she did I broke it off." He said to Ally. He was hoping she still liked him. Could she not like him within a few days.

_'You did tell her you didn't like her like that.'_

_'Shut up I know what I said.'_ Austin couldn't believe that he was fighting with himself.

"That's good." She said with a small smile as she walked to the living room with Jake.

_'Does that mean she still likes me?'_ She stopped in her tracks. Did he just say that out loud?!

"Umm I'm not really looking for anyone for maybe a while." She said shyly and practically ran to the living room with Jake.

He face palmed and chanted 'stupid' before slowly entering the living room with Ally and Jake.

**A/n: Okay a lot has happened tell me if it seems rushed or what you liked and didn't like. Review! Port Hanú is a beach that I made up it doesn't exist.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I never say this but it must be said you guys are the best Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and the reviews. You can thank akoto123 for this update!**

Ally and Jake were playing with Rocky. Austin was watching from to he kitchen. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman wanted to be with him and he only ever thought of her as a his son's teacher.

With that being said Austin didn't date school teachers. He never really looked. His type was models and superficial woman and Ally wasn't either of those. The women he dated couldn't compare to Ally.

Ally's warm and she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless and it's real. It like when he's around her he completely forgets where he is.

He watches ally and Jake lay on the carpet and follow along with Rocky. Rubbing their backs on the carpet with their hands in the air.

He didn't want to ruin the moment. So he went to the couch and watch them play.

"Tag your it." Jake shouted tagging Ally on the shoulder before running away.

"Your not going to get away that easily." She said running after him.

Rocky jumped on the couch and rested in Austin's lap begging him to pet him. Austin could resist his puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"Your lucky your cute." He muttered to Rocky before petting his soft fur.

Ally and Jake were running around the living room and the dinning room.

"I'm going to get you." Ally said as they were each on one side of the table she was determining which way he would go.

He faked right and went left. Ally ran all around the table and she was on histail when he hit his funny bone.

"Ow." He cried out in pain. He fell to the floor holding his elbow.

Austin heard Jake's cry and rushed over to him.

"Oh come here sweetie want me to kiss it and make it better." She asked softly. He nodded his head wiping away a stray tear while crawling into Ally's lap.

Austin was about to rush in when he stopped in his tracks and saw ally kissing Jake's elbow where he presume he hurt himself and rocking himself back and forth singing to him.

_**"Soft kitty,**_

_**Warm kitty,**_

_**Little ball of fur.**_

_**Happy kitty,**_

_**Sleepy kitty,**_

_**Purr, Purr Purr."**_She sung. Austin stood there rocking back and forth enjoying the moment Jake and Ally were having.

"Feel better." She asked Jake and that brought Austin out if some trance.

"Mmhm." Jake said and he did. Austin took this as his cue to walk in.

"Come on Jake let's get you to bed." Austin said. Jake didn't protest he was tired and Ally's song made him more tired.

She walked them both to the door before biding them goodnight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Austin had put Jake to bed and was tossing and turning in his own. A lot of things had happened in the matter of a day.

He had a great day with Jake, broke up with Cassidy and started developing strong feelings for Ally. The small brunette that imprinted herself in his mind.

He was lost in thought that he didn't notice Jake come in his room. No words needed to be said he lifted up the blankets and Jake rushed over to his dad's side.

Austin turned off his bedside lamp and fell a sleep with his dreams filled with Ally, Jake and himself.

The next day

Austin woke up to an empty bed. He figured Jake went to get ready for school.

He went to closet and picked out an all black suit with a white button up and a black tie. He felt like a secret agent.

He walked in the kitchen and began making chocolate chip pancakes. Jake help setting the table with milk in the glasses and plates.

Austin had mixed feelings he was leaning towards happiness but sadness was pulling him that way as well. He was happy because after last night he definitely had feeling for Ally and she has feelings for him too. He's sad because she doesn't want to date. Maybe he should think of this as a good thing, it means Ally won't be dating and it leaves him the opportunity to show her that he wants to be with her too.

He was flipping his pancakes when Jake saw the sad look on his dad's face.

"Dad what's wrong?" Jake asked as he went back to drowning his pancakes I'm syrup just like his dad does.

"Nothing just... Thinking." He said turning off the stove and going to sit next to Jake on the table.

"Is it about Ally?" Jake asked. He was the quiet one but that's how he got all the information no one knew he was there. Austin nodded his head stuffing his face.

"Well maybe you can show her that you like her." Austin looked at as if saying 'continue'.

"With her favorite flower." The it clicked that's how he was going to show Ally, with Lillie's.

"Come on Jake, I have to stop at the flower shop before I take you to school." He said downing his milk and taking both of their plates to the sink and running out of the house with their back pack and brief case.

On their way to the flower shop Austin told Jake that Ally favorite flowers were Lillie's and when they went to the shop Jake picked out white and yellow ones.

They made it to school with fifteen minutes still left. Jake was leading him to classroom when Jake ran in front of him into her class.

When he walked into her class she was down at Jake's level introducing him to a very handsome man. Austin hated to admit this but he was better looking than him.

He didn't get to check him further because he was brought of his thoughts.

"Austin those are beautiful." Ally had a certain gleam in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like them they're for you." He said handing them over to her.

"I'll put them along with the ones Elliot gave me." He didn't even notice the fresh bloomed yellow roses on her desk.

"Hey I have to go well go get dinner later." The man with brown spiked hair to the side said.

"Okay." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye Jake. Jake's dad." The man said before leaving.

"Ally I thought you didn't want to date." Austin stated feeling hurt, maybe she didn't want to date him.

"I don't?" She said questionably.

"Then what about that guy." He said crossing his arms over his chest and raising one brow. Jake burst into laughter, Ally was shaking as if she was touching something gross.

"Ew, I don't want to date my twin brother." She said trying to get the gross thoughts out of her mind.

"But you guys look nothing alike?" Austin said.

"That's because were ferturnal twins." She said looking over at Jake who was still laughing.

"Oh." He said feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Austin Moon are you jealous?!" She said giggling.

"What? No, me jealous." His voice had raised a few octaves.

She blushed as she walked by him. "Your so cute." She said going to him and standing in her tippy toes ruffling his hair, before walking out.

"What are you laughing at little man?" He said going over to his son.

"You dad. You thought that was Ms. Dawson's boyfriend then your voice got really high." He said laughing again.

"Hey at least she called me cute." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"I have to go to work. I'll pick you up after school." Austin said waving by.

At work it was awkward he did his best to avoid Cassidy and he was doing pretty well because he threw himself into his work.

That was until now. He was in his office when the door opened and he heard it lock. He looked up from his work and saw Cassidy standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't you tell I was trying to avoid you." He said not bothering to look at her.

She completely ignored what he was saying. "I came to give you a second chance I know we can't work out this little disagreement." She said coming over and sitting on his lap.

"It's not a little disagreement. You told Jake that we were sending him to boarding school." He said trying hard to work around her.

"Cassidy get off me." He was tempted to stand up and have her fall to the floor.

"How about I come over yours for dinner and talk." She said kissing his cheek before walking out the door winking at him as she walked out the door.

He grunted and rubbed his hands on his face. When it was time for lunch he locked his door and ate in his office alone.

He waved bye to the people in the office before heading to pick up Jake.

He was early and waiting was waiting for Jake. The women were giving him flirtatious looks, even the married moms were giving him that look. He just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

All the kids ran down saying bye to their teacher and hello to their parents. Jake came running down the hill with Ally.

"Hey dad!" Jake said hugging his dad.

"Hey buddy. Hi ally." He greeted the two.

"Hi Austin." Ally said with a toothy grin.

"Bye Jake, I'll see you tomorrow." Ally said walking back towards the hill. Tomorrow Austin couldn't wait until tomorrow to see the brunette beauty.

"Ally, wait." He said reaching out for her arm getting an electric shock in his hand.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him with her big brown eyes that he can get lost in.

"I was wondering if you wanted to cone over and have dinner with me and Jake." He said suddenly interested in his shiny shoes.

"Sure. What time?" She asked with a shy smile as she moved her hair behind one ear.

"How does seven sound?" He was trying to keep his cool, something that was hard to fo around Ally now.

"I'll be there." She said telling them bye again.

Austin through his fist in the air in triumph. "Come on Jake we have to get ready Ally's coming over." Jake threw his hand in the air mimicking his dads moves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was a casual dinner so he dressed in jeans and a red flannel. Dinner was in the oven and the door bell rang it was still a bit early. He went to Answer the door expecting a short brunette instead he got a tall blonde.

"Cassidy what are you doing here?" He asked not wanting to see her more now that Ally was coming over in a few.

"I told you I was coming over for dinner remember." She said taking off her jacket and handing it to him as she walked in and making her way to the kitchen.

"Mmm that smells good." She said opening the oven and looking at the chicken in the oven.

"Cassidy please leave." He didn't know why she was being so difficult. The door bell rang again.

"That must be Ally. Can you leave out the back door or something?" He said making his way to the front door.

He fixed his shirt and put on a smile as he opened the door, this was the girl he was expecting.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm early I hope I look okay?" Ally was wearing a black v-neck with light blue jeans, a white leather jacket and black combat boots.

"You look great." He said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly.

"Austin who's at the door?" They heard Cassidy's voice. Austin cringed at her voice and more when she came up to him and stood behind him.

"Oh Ally did you hear me and Austin are getting back together." She said smiling happily. Ally's and Austin's mouth dropped at her words.

**A/n: Cliffhanger! Ah how many of you hate Cassidy even more now. Review! I don't own anything especially not the song soft kitty from The Big Bang Theory. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Your reviews are the best. I loved then they made me laugh. I like how you all hate Cassidy. I don't like her either. :) sorry this is late I know I was supposed to post earlier but here it is. There will probably like two more chapters then I will end this story. I have a ton of new story ideas**.

"What?!" Austin shrieked.

"No, no Cassidy were not getting back together. You came over uninvited and automatically proclaimed that were together again." Austin was furious here he was trying to show Ally that he had feelings for her and Cassidy just had to come and ruin it.

'Now Ally's going to think you and Cassidy are dating.' Said the voice in his head.

"Cassidy." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "We are not getting back together and we never will. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Get Out! Get Out!" He shouted shaking her hoping he can get through to her. Making sure not to hurt her, even though all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and leave her outside.

After Austin had shouted everything's was quiet, so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Austin pointed to the door with an evil glare pointed towards Cassidy.

"Whatever." Cassidy rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat before stomping out the door and slamming it shut.

Ally started walking towards the kitchen.

"Ally me and Cassidy are not getting back together you have to believe me. I have no feelings but hatred for her."

"Hey it's fine you don't owe me any explanations were not together." She smiles sadly.

"But that's the thing I do."

"What?"

"I want to be with you Ally and not just as friends. I want to go to the park and hold your hand and go on dates with you and kiss you in public. Jake loves you, I have feelings for you and I know you have some for me too. I want us to try this out and I want you to, too." During his confession he had moved closer to her and was now holding her hands waiting for her response.

"Really?" She was on the verge of tears of joy.

"Ally." His voice was soft. He dropped her hands and place his hand on her right cheek, she leaned into his touch.

"I wouldn't be standing here with you, pouring my heart out if I didn't mean it."

"Okay. " Her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"Okay?" He asked making sure he heard her right. She nodded her head and had a wide grin on her face.

"Just kiss her already." Jake shouted from his room.

"Yes sir." Austin didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and she followed they were millimeters away from each other and he brushed his lips against hers before capturing her in a breathtaking, spine tingling kiss.

Ally threw her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer. His going around her waist. Their lips moved in sync like they were meant for each other.

Austin was about to deepen the kiss but Ally pulled away. They could still feel the kiss on their lips as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Let's eat." She said leaving him stunned. He just KISSED ALLY DAWSON. His son's school teacher and his potential girlfriend.

"Coming?" She turned around and saw him standing there, she blushed as she started thinking about the kiss. Jake was holding her right hand and she reached out her left for him to take.

He walked quickly towards her interlacing their fingers.

The three of then sat around the table ate Parmesan Chicken with salad and macaroni and cheese while keeping a light conversation.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Thank you for the lovely dinner and great company." Ally said smiling as Austin grabbed her coat and helped her put it on as she got ready to head in the cold night.

"Night Ally." Jake hugged her before heading to his room to get ready for bed.

"Night Jake I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye.

"So.. Ally?" Austin reached out for her hand and loved the tingling feeling he got in his hands.

"So.. Austin?" She reciprocated intertwining their fingers.

"Would you like to have dinner with me at Chez Piér on Friday night?" Austin was happy with himself that his voice didn't break Ally made him nervous and that was a good thing because it means it's real.

"I'd have to check my schedule." Austin frowned at her words was if this is her way of saying 'no'.

"Lighten up Austin." She hits his chest while laughing a little. "I would live to go on a date with you." He gave her a confused look.

"Who said it was a date?" He asked keeping a straight face. Ally's happy smile turned into a disappointed frown. She stepped back and took her hands with her.

"Well.. I ju.. Just figured." She was embarrassed.

"I'm kidding Ally lighten up of course it's a date." He repeated her own words to her before pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. He breathed in and got a whiff for her strawberry shampoo.

"I can't believe you did that." She mumbled into his chest as she wrapped arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

"Okay well it's getting late bye Austin." She pulled away and got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." He said even though she was already in the car, he waited until he couldn't see her car anymore.

He closed and locked all the doors before heading to Jake's room. He climbed into bed with him and he was out like a light.

**A/n: So this is pretty shirt I'll be updating soon sometime this week! I couldn't figure out a way to kick Cassidy out with it making me want to roll my eyes. Give me ideas of what Austin and Ally's date should be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. But here's their date. Happy Late Christmas and New Years! Its kind of hard to write this on my phone please forgive me.**

* * *

><p>Where's he taking you?" Trish asked. She was helping Ally get ready for her date with Austin tonight. Ally was sitting on her bed putting on a little bit of eyeliner and outing on some strawberry chapstick adding color to them.<p>

"I don't know." she laughed lightly, she didn't know anything about the date just that it was a surprise and she had to dress warm.

"Well what do you know?" Trish was frustrated she had been going through Ally's closet and she didn't even know what she was looking for.

"He said to dress warm and comfortable." Ally made this face that said, 'don't yell at me'.

"Okay I can make this work." Trish ran her hands through her hair and went back into Ally's closet. There was clothes flying out of her closet. instead of waiting around for trish she picked up her clothes from the floor and placed it nicely on her bed ready for it to be hanged up again.

"Here. Go get changed and I'll put this away." She shooed her to the restroom so she could get dressed.

* * *

><p>"I want him in bed by eight and no sugar before bed. Dez are you listening?" Austin doesn't know what he's thinking leaving Jake with Dez. He's a total goofball it's like leaving a six year old to watch a five year old but in his case Jake was the older one.<p>

"Yes Austin. I know what I'm doing. Go or you're going to be late. " Dez said with a wave of his hand. Just when the door closed Austin heard something break and then he heard Dez yell 'Everything's fine!' Against his better judgement he went to his yellow with a black stripe Camaro going to pick up Ally.

He was nervous and he loved it because Ally made him nervous and he loved how his stomach flopped and it was amazing the millions of butterflies let out.

He rung the doorbell and then knocked three times. he heard footsteps and he had to remind himself to breathe. The door opened and there was short, raven haired girl, with animal print clothing. He let out the breath he was holding and whispered 'thank god.'

"Excuse me?" She said appalled. Austin's head shot up, panic on his face.

"I'm sorry its not you. It's just I'm super nervous right now and I don't know." he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Okay don't' pass out on me because I will let you hit the floor." Trish said completely serious. "Come in take a seat on the couch, I'll get you some water, then I'll go see if Ally's ready." Trish quickly ran to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. When she brought it to him he said 'thank you'. She went to get Ally.

Ally was nervous, with Gavin she always knew where he was taking her and it was like any other date she had been on but with Austin he was secretive about where they were going what they were doing and he threw Ally into a bundle of nervous. Her legs were bouncing and she was biting her nails to the nub. The butterflies were on full throttle.

"Ally stop that." trish voiced boomed threw her room and her leg immediately stopped shaking.

"Gosh you both are so nervous. He's downstairs about to pass out and you're here looking like our going to throw up. its like you're meant for eachother." Ally blushed at Trish's words. As she began processing Trish's words she wouldn't expect Austin to be nervous. He was or is cool and collected.

Knowing he's nervous made her feel better. "Come on he's waiting downstairs."

"Wait." Ally stopped her looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Trish wasn't following along.

"How do I look?" She said flustered.

Trish looked over Ally once more Ally was wearing tight navy blue jeans that hugged her thighs, a black long sleeved crew neck, her black button up coat with fur on the hood and her wavy hair and her black doc martens.

"Here she is. Now you be good to her or else." Austin knew by her voice that she's serious, he didn't want to find out.

"Don't worry Trish I'm in good hands." Ally turned to Austin and had a small smile on her lips. He smiled back.

They were walking down the hall hand in hand when Austin leaned closer to Ally, "She scares me." He whisper shouts. Trish heard this and she chuckled to herself.

Austin led Ally to his car opening her door for him making sure she was in before closing the door and making his way to the drivers side.

She enjoyed the feeling of the cold leather seating touch her. They buckled their seat belts before he took off.

They talked more about themselves getting to know each other they were enjoying talking to one another. Ally wasn't even paying attention to where they were going she just let herself be surprised.

'Rainy City Skates' Ally was nervous she was a total klutz she could barely walk on her own two feet and she had to be on skates.

"I used to come here all the time. I was on a hockey team and this is where we came to practice." He said leading the way inside.

They traded in their shoes for ice skates. They tied them on before heading on to the ice.

"You sure you got it." He raises a questioning eyebrow to Ally.

Ally let's go of the rail of the rink but keeps herself close to the blondes fore arm. "I think I got it, Austin." She looks up and smiles reassuringly.

Austin's a little hesitant but slowly let's her go. He skates backwards to face her. "You sure?"

Ally gives her best believable smile. "Yes, go ahead I'll catch up with you."

Austin laughs, nodding and turns back forward as he begins to skate away from the brunette.

Ally doesn't know why she didn't take his help when he offered it. She just wanted to show him that she's just as good as he is. Before she can even think. Ally starts to move her feet against the ice. Her knees wobbling slightly but she tries her best not to give in.

She's pretty sure she's got it until her feet start to give in and she's falling to the floor. "Austin, wait! I'm gonna fall!" Ally shouts, trying to keep her balance on the ice.

Austin races towards her from across the rink. When he see's her he has to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ally glares at him when he gets closer. Amusement still evident in his eyes.

"But its is." Austin says, continuing to chuckle when he reaches her. He grips her by the waist and she falls into his arms. "Woah." The blonde said catching his potential girlfriend.

He steadies her and kisses her forehead. Looking at her to see if that's good. She's not complaining. "Had it all under control, huh?"

Ally punches his chest a little not doing any damage to him. Austin tickles her sides causing her to squirm and giggle. "Looks like the teacher has become the student." She continues to laugh enclosing her hands around his neck.

"Thank you. I should've accepted your help sooner." She pouted.

Austin stands behind her and holds her hips. "Well, first stand up straight. You don't want to lean back or too forward or else you might fall."

Ally turns around to him and smiles gratefully. "Thanks for the info professor." Ally jokes.

He smiles back. "You must lean forward slightly. The idea is to place your feet shoulder width apart, bend your knees, and squat."

Ally moves into the position he just explained to her, while trying to balance herself. "Okay. Now?" She looks up.

Austin smirks, grabbing her hand. "Now you're gonna glide with me."

"Austin I swear if I fall!" She squeals as he pulls her with him as he begins to take off on his skates.

"I won't go too fast. I won't let you get hurt or fall on your pretty little face. Okay?"

She grins slightly, nodding. He pulls her closer to his side.

Soon its couples skate only. As they continue to skate, Ally begins to hang of of him a little but she makes sure she to keep a good grip on the blonde's hand. The tighter she grips, the more he chuckles.

He let's go of her hand briefly to go stand behind her, his arms going around her middle. "I got you. You're okay." He kisses her cheek.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Ally questions chuckling.

"What make you think that?" He laughs into her hair.

"You keep distracting me." She says smiling looking at where she was going. He kisses her head before pulling away.

"Okay I promise no more distractions." Ally looks back arching a incredulous eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Nope." He spins her around and crashes his lips onto hers and she laughs into his mouth.

"You are unbelievable." She murmurs as he bites her lower lip playfully.

"I get that a lot." He smirks, pulling back. "I've been wanting to do that all day. Couldn't help myself."

She looks him directly in the eyes as they continue to skate. "At least I didn't f-"

She's cut off when she bumps into something, her body almost falling to the floor before he grabs her.

"You okay?" He asks concern in his eyes. She nods and looks over to see what she bumped into. It was one of Ally's students.

"Hi, Ms. Dawson." Said a small voice. Ally looked down and saw Stacy.

"Hi Stacy." She said leaning down best she could.

"Is this your boyfriend." She said moving side to side. Smiling wide as she looked at Austin. Ally and Austin had the same look on their face, a shy look.

"Not yet." Austin said winking at Ally, who rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his cheek. They saw a woman waving. So they presumed it was Stacy's mom. The little girl skated away waving back at the lovely couple.

"C'mon there's more." He said skating back to the benches.

They returned their skates and put on their shoes before Austin took her to the concessions stand. He ordered two hot chocolates.

"M' lady." Austin said hand her, her cup. She thanked him. They walked out of the rink just as it began to snow. They walked to Austin's car sticking out their tongues seeing who could catch the most snow flakes. Austin looked at Ally and she looked so beautiful her eyes closed and a wide smile with her tongue out catching snowflakes.

They reached his car and they got in. Austin and Ally sang along to the radio and had a light conversation. They were enjoying themselves that Austin had missed Ally's house twice already.

He parked in her driveway behind Trish's car. They got out of the car and he escorted her to her door. All the lights in her house were off, so the expected Trish to be a sleep.

"This was a great date. I had a great time." Ally said as they were walking up her front steps.

"Yeah it was fun. I especially like this part." His voice trailed off. She suddenly looked up not knowing what he was talking about. Next thing she knew his hands were holding her face and he was kissing her. It didn't take long for her to respond she threw her hands around his neck and his moved to her waist pulling her in closer, if possible.

They were kissing till their lungs were about to burst. They came up for air and smiled before leaning in again. They were centimeters apart when her front porch light went on.

"That's Trish." She sighed disappointed.

"Yeah I should go, night Ally." Austin said walking to his car. Ally waved at him as his car left the driveway. She walked inside and leaned against the door with a smile that she couldn't wipe off her face.

"Tell me everything." Her best friend said.

* * *

><p><strong>An: One more chapter and the story is finished. :'( but I'm thinking about writing a co write with R5RausllyWriter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Final chapter thank you for reading and be sure to look out for my story with R5RausllyWriter. I know this took longer than expected and just a warnig the beginning is kind of sloppy but the rest is really good. Hope you like it. Review?!**

Xxxx

This was it he was finally meeting Ally's dad. He was nervous big time. She told him how her dad was strict and never approved of her previous boyfriends not that there were many. They were five minutes away, jake was in the back seat playing some game on Austin's phone, Ally was looking out the window at the path she walked to school everyday remembering the good times and Austin was looking straight ahead gripping the steering wheel making his fingers white.

He was surprised when a hand touched him. He looked to the right and it was Ally with a smile on her face. They were here; Ally's dads house. He parked and turned off and parked the car before grabbing Ally's hand.

"Hi Mr. Dawson I'm Austin." He stuck out his hand for him to shake. Lester looked him up and down seeing if he was an eligible suitor for his daughter.

He shook Austin's hand and it was firm shake so he lightened up a little bit. Keyword little he didn't fully trust Austin just yet.

"Who's this?" He questioned moving his look to Jake. His face softened at the big smile Jake gave him.

"I'm Jake."

"This is Austin's son." Ally added.

Lester's mouth turned into one of surprise in all the time him and his daughter had talked she always mentioned a little boy but she always had mentioned him as her student.

"Well come on in." He moved aside and let them in.

Lester and Ally went straight into conversation even Jake was fitting in more than him.

They were in the living room and Austin was sitting next to Ally on the long brown couch.

He was sitting there pretending to be listening to the conversation around him. In his head he was back in Rainy-City. Thinking of all the things his friends could be doing right now.

He was so into thought that he jumped at the mention of his name. Mr. Dawson was calling his name.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ally was rubbing his back comforting him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled a small smile.

"Honey why don't you take Jake to the park and let the men talk." Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her boyfriend with her over protective dad.

"Uh.."

"Yeah Ally let me and your dad get to know each other."

"Okayyy. Come on Jake let's go to the park." She kissed Austin on the cheek and waved to her dad as her and Jake walked out of the house.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes Austin complimented him on his decorating but he was still silent.

Austin had to ask now before all would come back. His palms were sweaty and the word vomit came up.

He cleared his throat, scooted forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Mr. Dawson." He made sure he had his attention.

"To you this may seem kind of sudden but I love your daughter. I almost made a mistake and fell for the wrong girl." He laughed to himself at the thought of him and Cassidy.

"Ally is the one for me and I want to wake up with her by my side everyday for the rest of my life and I could give you a million of reasons why I want to be with ally I can tell you the things that she doesn't acknowledge that she does like how when she doesn't understand something she squints her nose and furrows her brows. I would like your blessing to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

The words weren't as graceful as he had hoped he spoke fast and was out of breathe but he hoped he got his point across.

"Sir." He added at the end.

"You have my blessing. Now you just need her to say yes."

"Yes." Said a small voice.

They both quickly turned their heads to see Ally there tears at the rims of her eyes. They must have been in the conversation to hear her car.

"How long have you been standing there?" Austin asked looking like a deer in head lights.

"Long enough." She smiled as she ran over to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Her tears ruining his white button up.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Can you believe it Ally you're getting married?" Trish gushed, they were in the room of the church and she was putting on her veil.

"I know I'm so nervous, I'm about to marry the man of my dreams in less than half an hour." She smiled she looked everything she had on something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

"Don't worry I had cold feet two when I was going to marry Jace but look at me now I'm happily married and in love." Trish smiled brightly.

There was at the knock at the door and it was her dad.

"You ready?" He asked coming in embracing his daughter in a hug.

"Yea I'm ready." Trish walked out of the room and informed them that she was ready.

The music began playing and in they went the flower girl,the ring bearer and the brides maids. All held her fathers arm as they slowly walked down the aisle. It was a small ceremony only his and hers closest family and friends.

"Who is to give this woman away?" The minister asks.

"I do." Lester spoke. He gave Ally a kiss on the cheek and placed her hand in Austin's before taking his seat in the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite these two people in holy matrimony. They asked me if they could write their own vows and they are going to read them out loud for each other right now. But first if anyone objects to this marriage I suggest they speak now or forever hold their peace" When the minister finishes he looks around the room and he knows that nobody is going to object he looks at his future wife and smiles. When he looks back at the minister he gets the sign to go ahead with his vows.

"My sweet beautiful guardian angel, my savior, my soul. Just to say I love you never seems enough. I've said it so many times I'm afraid you won't understand what I really mean when I say it. How can so much feeling, so much adoration possibly fit into those three little words. But until I find some other way of saying what I feel I love you will have to do. So no matter how many times I say it, never take it lightly, for you are my life, and my only love, I love you now more than ever before. I vow to love you for all of eternity, forever and always, you and me"

When he finishes his vows he sees tears in her eyes and he knows he's done well. She mouths that she loves him before wiping at her tears. She takes a deep breath and stares into his beautiful eyes shining brightly with love.

"My darling sweetheart, I vow to take you as my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He can't help but chuckle about the beautiful vows they both wrote.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Atlanta I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" They look at each other and then he dips her down and plants the biggest and longest kiss on her lips while everyone around them whistles and claps.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey guys no running please." Austin shouts to the two kids running around the house.

"Can you believe it you're my husband?" Ally was pouring coffee in cup for herself as Austin came in the kitchen dressed for work.

"I know you've asked me the same question everyday for the past five years." He smiled as he hugged her from the back and rested his chin on her head.

"Hey it's not my fault that I love that I get to call you my husband." She put her coffee down and turned around to kiss him.

"That is nasty! Girls have cooties!" Jake shrieked.

"Are you saying Mommy has cooties? Because in that case…." Ally said walking over to him and started kissing his cheek.

"No! No Mommy doesn't have cooties! I was just kidding!" He screamed and giggled.

"Me too daddy." Came the voice of their daughter Annabelle. She's four years old and she had Austin's blonde locks and Ally's chocolate brown eyes. She was a mixture of both and they loved her. Austin and Ally always fight about who she looks like most.

"Come here you." He picked her up and tickles her. She's just as ticklish as her mommy. He kisses her face all over and she squirms in his arms.

Ally looks over at Austin to find she's already looking at him. She smiles and whispers, 'I love you.'

He whispers back, 'I love you too, forever and always.'

The End


End file.
